


First Sight

by youtomyme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtomyme/pseuds/youtomyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's in love with his best friend, Dean. So it figures that Dean would go and fall in love with Gabriel's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> For Scyllaya at Tumblr for Christmas.

Gabriel had always lived an unfortunate life. Sure, a good deal of that misfortune was his own fault, but it didn't have to follow that it should continue until _after_ he'd made amends, should it? 

Or maybe it should. He'd never been a pinnacle of goodness. Maybe this was his punishment. 

When Gabriel was fifteen, he'd run away from home, away from the chaos and disorder and squabbles and overall misery. He hadn't thought it would make a difference then, and he still suspected that it hadn't. But at college he'd met Dean Winchester, who persuaded him that returning to his family was what he should do. 

Dean Winchester ... the ends and the beginnings of all of Gabriel's problems. 

Even when Gabriel had been gone from home, he'd remembered his love for his family, and he adored each and every one of his brothers. Castiel was no exception and it gave great brotherly satisfaction to Gabriel to see Castiel happy. Just ... did it have to be at the expense of _Gabriel's_ happiness?

Dean had hit it off with Castiel from the moment he'd met him, and Gabriel was glad for it, really. Gabriel's other brothers didn't like Dean much at all (although they infinitely preferred him to Dean's brother, Sam), but they spoiled Castiel, so kept themselves mute whenever Dean came over. 

Castiel wasn't _dating_ Dean exactly. They hung out and chatted and ate together. This, by itself, would not be cause for jealousy in Gabriel. But then Dean revealed that he wanted to officially ask Castiel out. 

Gabriel's entire world was pulled out underneath his feet. He said 'Winchester, you ever hurt my li'l brother I'll break your kneecaps' on autopilot, although it wasn't all truthful to his feelings. 

'I'd like to see you try,' Dean grinned, and Gabriel hoped his answering smile wasn't as weak as he imagined it to be. 

They'd known each other for three years, and Gabriel had been in love with Dean for two and a half of those years. Dean had known Castiel for _two weeks_. 

'I know I haven't known him for very long,' Dean said. 'But there's something about him. He just gets me, you know?'

'Don't I "get" you?' Gabriel asked teasingly. 

'You've known me for ages,' Dean said, punching his arm playfully. 'Course you do.'

To be fair to Gabriel's prospects, Castiel was not yet actually aware that Dean was asking him out. As a matter of fact, Castiel told Gabriel that he was happy Dean tried so hard to get along with the family by going out with him so much. Gabriel, being the selfish creature that he was, kept this information from Dean. Not that Gabriel expected to be able to keep it from him for very long. 

'Hey gabe,' read Dean's text message to him, 'lets go lunch @ angel cafe.'

'Sure,' Gabriel texted back. He felt like he was sixteen again, excited by being invited for lunch by his crush. He knew it was a silly feeling, because he knew for sure that Dean didn't feel that way about him, but it was there all the same. Dean shared everything with Gabriel, and it made him proud to be that confidante, even as a friend. 

'Dude, I don't think Cas even knows I'm interested in him,' Dean said seriously when they had sat down and placed their orders. 

Gabriel winced. 'Sorry. He doesn't.'

'He said something about that?'

'Y...eah...'

'Great,' Dean groaned. 'What did he say, exactly?'

'He said he was glad you were trying so hard to get along with the family.'

Dean gave a laugh that was half-despairing. 'Shoulda known when he didn't even notice when I tried to kiss him.'

Gabriel's stomach did several flips at this admission. 'Oh.'

'Have you ever known him to date anyone at all?'

'No. Michael said he'd never shown romantic interest in school.' Gabriel paused. 'Although there was this one nurse who took care of him after he was in an accident. Her name was Meg and he kinda got a crush on her. As far as I understand, he got over it pretty quickly. It was a Florence Nightingale kind of thing, apparently.'

'Just my luck,' Dean grumbled. 'He's straight.'

'I wouldn't try peg down his sexuality,' Gabriel shrugged. 'I don't think Castiel is like that. He just loves people who he thinks deserve to be loved.'

'Maybe that's my problem,' Dean said. 'I don't deserve it.'

It was clearly meant as a joke, but Gabriel hadn't been Dean's roommate for the past few years for nothing. He recognised the self-deprecation. 

'Hey.' Gabriel frowned and kicked Dean underneath the table. 'Don't say that. If there's anyone who deserves it, it's you.'

'Thanks,' but Dean's doubt was clearer now. Gabriel felt the strong impulse to grab Dean's hand and hold it until Dean believed what Gabriel had such strong faith in. If there was ever one person Gabriel was to believe in, it would undoubtedly be Dean. 

A moment later, Dean switched the subject and tried to look cheerful, but Gabriel felt a lingering worry. 

Before they departed to their respective homes, Gabriel said 'Dean, do you want me to talk to Castiel?'

'Would you?' said Dean gratefully. 'That'd be great, thanks.' And then he pulled Gabriel into a brotherly hug. 

When they broke apart, Gabriel felt more miserable than ever. He'd never been one for martyrdom. 

'Hi, Castiel.'

'Hello, brother.' Castiel looked up from his book with a smile. 'How was your lunch with Dean?'

'It was great.' Gabriel flopped down on the couch opposite. 'Dean's great.'

'He is,' Castiel agreed warmly. 'He is a very kind, dedicated, and loyal soul. I admire his love for his brother.'

Gabriel wondered if this was some kind of jab at his own lack of loyalty, and felt rather hurt. 

'How do you feel about him?' he asked somewhat shortly. 

'Dean is a good friend,' Castiel said innocently. 

'That's it?' Gabriel asked, hopes rising despite himself. 

'What do all these questions mean?' Castiel asked, sitting up straight, brow furrowing. 'Why are you asking this?'

Gabriel's hopes sank back into their pit of despair. 

'Get a clue, bro,' Gabriel snapped. 'He likes you, okay? You don't realise it so I'm telling you now - he's been asking for a date for ages and you're the one who's too dumb to see it. Just snap him out of his misery.' There was obvious surprise on Castiel's face, irritating Gabriel all the more, but he forced himself to calm down and say 'Make him happy, okay? You know he's had to raise his brother by himself and he's never had a parent to tell him how great he is, so make sure he knows it. Or I won't make life good for you, bro,' he added with a lopsided smile. 

'Oh,' said Castiel simply, and Gabriel felt inclined to punch him again. He stood up and left his brother to his thoughts. 

-

Dean ... didn't talk to Gabriel for a few days afterwards, to Gabriel's horror. It occurred to him that Castiel might have seen behind Gabriel's words and told Dean about his feelings. Castiel had that gift - of seeing through people, and being blunt about it. 

Which was great. Absolutely. He and Dean were set to leave for college again in a couple of days and he'd probably ask to get a new roommate. Gabriel could almost have thrown a tantrum over the thought. What had he done to deserve this crap?

The day before he and Dean were to go back (although Gabriel was unsure whether they _would_ go together, or if Dean would go ahead without him), Gabriel sat reading on the front porch, only half paying attention to the words. He was in deep turmoil inside, dreading seeing Dean again. 

'Gabe?'

He looked up with a start. Dean was standing in the driveway, looking nervous. 

Gabriel swallowed nervously before answering 'Hi, Dean.' Then he tacked on before he could stop himself 'I thought you weren't talking to me anymore.'

'Why would I do that?' Dean said with a small smile, walking up to Gabriel. 

'I - I don't know.' He wondered if he'd been wrong about Castiel. Maybe Dean had just been busy gallivanting around town with him. 

'You're my best friend.' Dean pulled up a chair next to him. 'I wouldn't just stop talking to you.'

'Right.'

They merely sat staring at each other for a while, Gabriel wary, Dean anxious. Eventually, Gabriel couldn't take the silence anymore and said 'How're things between you and Castiel?'

'Uh, he told me he didn't like me that way.'

'What?!' 

'Yeah, awkward, right?'

There had been _nothing_ in Castiel's demeanor as of late to imply that this had happened - not that Gabriel was all that great at reading people. But he wasn't clueless. It would have troubled Castiel, in the very least, to think that he couldn't make Dean happy. 

'But he told me ...' Dean laughed softly and looked away. Gabriel tried to appear nonchalant and catch his eye, but failed. 'He told me he thinks that you might be in love with me.'

Gabriel's heart stopped. 

He was going to kill Castiel.

'Oh.'

'Is -' Dean looked up, and there were many things Gabriel loved about Dean, but how had he never noticed how green his eyes were before? 'Is that true?'

Hating himself for it, Gabriel glared, crossed his arms and said defensively 'Yeah. So what? I want you to be happy, Dean. You told me once that I've been selfish all my life, and if there was one person I'd change that for, it's you. So I don't know what -'

He was abruptly cut off by Dean cupping his face and kissing him deeply. 

It was everything and nothing that Gabriel had ever dared to expect from Dean, passion and longing poured into it, but there was doubt too, like Dean was holding himself back and Gabriel's tongue chased after his, desperate to know that it was real, that this was _Dean_ kissing him, not anyone else. 

After a minute, or maybe an hour, Dean pulled away and left Gabriel wide-eyed and shell-shocked. 

''M sorry,' Dean muttered, still holding Gabriel's face in his hands. 'I should've seen you first. You were there the whole time -'

'It's okay,' Gabriel choked out. 

'You should've been first,' Dean said again. 'I'm sorry. From now on, I'll be yours, 'kay? No one but you.'

'Okay,' Gabriel nodded, and then he smiled. 

His life was a good one.


End file.
